


Last Christmas (Riku x Male Reader)

by DreamDepot



Series: Dream Seeds (One-Shots) [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDepot/pseuds/DreamDepot
Summary: Last Christmas, you gave him your heart...





	Last Christmas (Riku x Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts and its associated trademarks are owned by Square Enix and the Walt Disney Company. Please support the official release. 
> 
> Warning: This piece is different from my usual work; consider it as an experiment. This one-shot contains very strong language including slurs that are considered offensive. Usage of these slurs may trigger some readers. Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> Notes: Playing with timelines here. Assuming the events of Kingdom Hearts begin with all of the characters at an older age and going with the supposed timeline that Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 2 all happen in one year.

The soft crash of waves on the beach lulled you in the soothing sunlight. A calm moment like this was just what you needed in the middle of the holiday rush. Instead of the snow and cold, you had the warm eternal summer of Destiny Islands with you.

“C’mon, are you gonna sit here all day?” your friend Tidus asked.

“Yep,” you sighed, turning over. “Christmas shopping’s done; don’t have anything else to do.”

Tidus crossed his arms. “This is about _that_ isn’t it?”

You glared at him. “I thought I asked you not to bring it up.”

“Listen, Riku…” Tidus trailed off. “I… um… I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault. Thanks for tryin’ though.”

“Do you want to play some blitzball with me? Headin’ over to get Wakka now.”

“Not today man. Tell Wakka hi for me.”

“’kay.” Tidus turned to leave but stopped. “You’re a good guy, [Y/n]. Don’t let it bother you.”

You rolled back over with a noncommittal grunt. Just as your eyes began to droop again, you felt a weight thrown on top of you. “Oof!”

“Heya [Y/n]!”

You scrambled to sit up. “Selphie, what was that for?”

Your friend blushed. “Sorry, I thought… well, you like to mess around with the guys, so I thought it’d cheer you up.”

You gave her a sideways smile. “Okay, just give me a warning next time, right?” You couldn’t stay mad at her; after all, she was your go-to partner for making your favorite foods or watching bad television.

“Fine, fine.” She replied. “Hey, you’re comin’ to Kairi’s party right?”

“Of course!” You always looked forward to the biggest Christmas party on the islands. Kairi and her family had a thing for making the best desserts and treats too, even things like apple cider, hot chocolate, and eggnog. Somehow, you always ended up having way more than you probably should, but hey, it was the holidays so who cares? “Wait, why do you ask?”

“So, my friend Zell is visiting-”

“Selphie.”

“He’s really cute, and I think the two of you would get along! Give him a chance.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.” She tried to hide it, but you could tell she was studying you. “So, everything okay?”

You sighed. “Listen, I appreciate you guys keeping an eye on me today. I really do. I just… I think I want to be on my own for a bit.”

“That’s fair,” she soothed. “A walk always helps me.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea since I’m not gonna get any rest here,” you snickered. Selphie snorted with mock-indignation and left.

You walked down the beach, watching your footprints disappear. The feeling of the sand on your bare feet was like a mini-massage, helping to ease those dark memories away. It was… not pleasant, and this was a time to be happy. You turned your thoughts to anything else: decorating the house with your family… friends who were coming to visit from the distant islands… knowing the sky was now full of light thanks to Sora and-

No. You weren’t going to think about it. Unfortunately, you found yourself at the foot of the Paopu tree. “Damn it,” you groaned. You kicked the tree and left. It wasn’t like it was the tree’s fault; it was just the source of bad memories.

“Heeey!” You could recognize Selphie’s high voice from anywhere on the island. “They’re baaaaack!”

“Fuck,” you growled. As everyone ran towards Selphie, you turned and ran farther into the island’s jungle. You shoved giant leaves out of your face as you pounded through the understory. Even the wildlife seemed to sense your anger and stayed out of your way.

 _He_ was back. _He_ used to be your friend… sort of. He was the kind of friend that teased you relentlessly, stopping short of bullying. When you were younger, you ignored it. You were the soft-spoken kid in the corner who was everybody’s friend and that meant him. Plus, he was cool, handsome, and a bit of a bad boy - a devastating attack on a young gay boy like yourself. Gay Rule #1 was never, never, never, NEVER fall in love with a straight guy, but like many a gay guy before you, you ignored it. The fallout though… the result was far worse than you expected.

Every child that grew up on the Destiny Islands had their own secret hideaway. Sora and Riku had their little cave, but you had a hidden cove. Deep in the island jungle, there was a spot where the ocean came farther inland than one would think. Here the water was crystal clear and almost completely still. On the best days, you could see fish playing in the waters.

You shucked your shirt and dove into the warm pool. Bubbles tickled your skin as swam down near the coral bed. Tropical fish danced around you from the dangerous yet friendly blue tangs to the clownfish, peeking from their anemones. You breached the surface to refill your lungs before diving again, settling on the bottom of the pool. Your hair floated out around you, making you almost feel weightless. The sunlight danced on the water surface, lighting up your secret place like a party. If only you could be a merman, you could stay in the water forever, just drifting with your fishy friends.

You swam for as long as you could until the sunlight tinted the sea orange. You climbed out of the pool and stretched, shaking the water off like a dog.

“Figured you’d be here.” The voice sent a chill down your spine. “Hey, [Y/n].”

Long silver hair. Shredded physique. Piercing icy blue eyes; eyes that held a fire behind them. It might have been a year since you last saw him, but he was unmistakable. “Riku,” you said.

“You, uh… you look good.”

“That’s what working out and swimming every day will do for you,” you replied. Your voice was solid, devoid of emotion.

Riku seemed to squirm under your gaze. “So… I was surprised you didn’t come to see us when we got back. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Apparently, I didn’t hide well enough.”

“You were hiding?”

“You sound surprised. Are you telling me you already forgot?” You tossed on your shirt and ran your fingers through your hair.

“Oh right, I… I wanted to apologize for that.”

Flames burned within you, cracking your façade. “Apologize?! You really think a little apology is enough for what you did?!”

“It could be a start?”

There are different types of anger: rage like a volcano, malice like a blizzard, and the type you felt now: fury like a thunderstorm. Powerful, unstoppable, but also very wet with tears. “I poured my heart out to you; I trusted you! So, what happens? My friend betrays me and makes my life a living hell. Then, you act like I don’t even exist. So here you are now, apologizing to make your conscience shut up.”

“I…”

“You broke my- no, you tore my heart out and stomped on it.”  The scene that played through your nightmares for months now flashed before your eyes once more: the day before Sora, Kairi, and Riku disappeared. It seemed oddly appropriate that you were with him here at sunset, just like the last time you saw him.

* * *

_Your heart pounded. You had planned this day a million times in your head, but you couldn’t believe it was actually happening. But, with the chance that he would leave forever, you had to take it. You and Riku stood at the Paopu Tree, watching the sunset. Riku leaned against the trunk, arms crossed, one leg kicked back. **Man, he’s so cool** , you thought to yourself. _

_“Riku,” you said, fighting to keep your voice from cracking. “You guys are really taking the raft aren’t you?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I… thought that maybe before you leave, you could share a Paopu with me?” You held out the fruit with a little smile. “It’s gonna be dangerous out there. If we share the fruit, you’ll come back safe.”_

_Riku looked down at the fruit then back to you. “Isn’t that supposed to be for lovers?”_

_“It can be between friends!” You blurted out. “But… yeah, lovers too.”_

_“Dude, what the hell…” He seemed to scowl at you. “Don’t tell me you’re a fag [Y/n].”_

_“I- what?”_

_“Oh god, you are. Disgusting! I should’ve known there was something wrong with you!” You didn’t have time to react before Riku pushed you into the ocean. “If I’m gonna share the Paopu with anyone, it’s gonna be Kairi, not some stupid pervert like you!”_

* * *

And that was how your crush blew up in your face in the worst way possible.

“I don’t know how you did it Riku,” you spat, “but somehow, everyone on the islands found out. Do you know what that did to me? _Everyone_ ignored me like I had the plague! Then, they blamed me, as if I somehow kidnapped you and Sora and Kairi. Hell, even the police interrogated me. Lucky for me, I had Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie at least to back me up. _They_ at least respected me.

“And that’s not all. It took a whole year to get people past it. When Kairi came back, she stood by my side. But I still had to prove myself over and over whether it was in school, or in sports, or just in general! I worked my ass off, so people would treat me like a normal human being.” You sighed, your anger running out of steam. “If I could go back in time, I’d tell myself to not even bother. And you know what? I’m tired. I’m tired of hating you. It’s too much energy for someone I don’t care about anymore.”

“I…” Riku croaked, but his voice failed him.

You brushed past him. “See ya ‘round.”

“Wait!” he shouted. “I know I don’t deserve it, but please, can I have another chance? Even if I could just be your friend.”

“Another- wait. What do you mean ‘just be my friend’?”

Riku paled. “I-I-I meant I want to be your friend. Just… just please don’t ignore me.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose. As much as you wanted to tell him several ways he could go to hell, you were always the more mature one. “I suppose I can come to forgive you, but that’s going to take a long time. And don’t think for a moment I’ll ever forget what you did.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Riku muttered. “I was really stupid.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Because I was scared.”

Of all the potential responses, that was not the one you were expecting. “How does that make sense? You were scared so you decided to dunk me in the ocean and tell everyone about it?”

“No,” he said, sitting down. “I know it doesn’t make sense. I still don’t get why I exploded like that. I was dealing with a lot of stuff then, and… I took it out on you.”

“Riku what the hell?!” you shouted. “You’re not-”

Suddenly, Riku made his reasoning very clear and the ball dropped in your head. You felt a pair of lips on your own and his hand on your head, pushing you in.

“Does it make sense now?”

 


End file.
